


Pack Mashup

by notyourusername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Dancing, Gen, Just Dance 3, Pack, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusername/pseuds/notyourusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy fic about what would happen if the Pack played Just Dance 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mashup

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after spending the entire day with friends playing just dance 3 and watching Teen Wolf.  
> NO REGRETS

“Look at them.” Allison said, her face all twisted.

The men were tired, their clothes soaked and stuck to them, breathing erratic. Jackson had fallen to the floor, his legs giving out; Scott hunched over himself, trying to catch his breath. The boys were hbegging for rest, but Derek refused, his face red and his movements shaky; he spread out his arms and legs and got ready. They wouldn’t leave until they finished this.

“Ugh, Can someone just please hand over their controller?” Lydia stretched out over the couch as she watched how pathetic Jackson looked trying to match the movements of the stick figure on screen at Derek’s house. It was all Allison’s idea: She thought since her parents bought her Just Dance 3, she'd try using it as a bonding experience between her and the pack, you know, that didn't involve her chasing down her boyfriend. Stiles had brought his Wii console and they started playing. At first, the girls thought it would be fun to make the guys dance, but now it just got weird, like pouring out Lucky Charms from a Cherios box weird.

“Yeah, Come on guys, you’ve played out these songs more times than Glee does Journey.” Lydia complained as Derek lifted up Jackson on the floor and sneered at the two ladies on the couch.

“Not yet.” The Alpha explained. “I am not going to be defeated by a dumb game.”

“Dude, you’re in last place.” Jackson really shouldn’t be criticizing Derek when his teeth are in ripping distance.

“Who would’ve thought Stiles would the expert in this?” Scott and the others just stared at how Stiles was able to move to in-sync with the moves and not look like a total idiot.

“I’m a gamer, this is a game.” Stiles shrugged.  “It's my nature." He slid down and gold another gold star. "Plus, Danny needed help learning to dance for prom for Eric so I went as his partner to dance classes.” Derek pulled Stiles close and bared his teeth at the mention of Danny. “Calm down you mangy wolf! You’re such of the jealous type.”

“I blame you.” Derek gave Stiles a tender kiss on the lips as he tried fiddling with his controller.

“Someone get the hose!” Scott joked.

“Hey! I don’t stop you and Alison from making your own movie.” Stiles shot back, which earned Scott a shot to the knee by Allison.

“Can we just get back to the game?” Derek’s face was red, but not because of the workout; he just wasn’t used to being in a relationship, much less talked about in such a way. Before, he would have knocked the two teens in the head and broke the T.V.; right now, he just wanted to beat them at this Britney Spears song and figuratively rip off Stiles’ smirk of his face.

“The way they keep this up, they might as well start their own boy band.” Lydia told Alison.

“They can be Big Time Rush.” Alison agreed.

“Shut up.” The four boys yelled out as Stiles put on the new song and Lydia and Alison picked out their new boy band name.


End file.
